


Alien Abduction

by MissSparkles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Abduction, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Experimentation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: The events of Operation Breakdown take a different and much more horrifying turn for Breakdown when the members of MECH discover a certain part of his anatomy they were not expecting. Especially when they decide to further study this unexpected find. Has he any hope of escape before they go to far?Read on to find out.





	Alien Abduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primus_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primus_child/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Primus_Child, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Suggestions welcome.

The noise of the electric drills filled his audio along with various other unpleasant sounds. There was no pain but he could still feel the filthy vermin crawling all over his body. His attempts to free himself and start hammering had so far proved futile.

Now with only one optic, Breakdown kept shifting his head from side to side to keep his captors within sight. He absolutely hated being so helpless but it was especially humiliating to be strained by humans. Slag, he’d happily take being Bulkhead’s prisoner right now, at least he wasn’t a puny weakling. He couldn’t help but mentally curse the fact that MECH had taken him as opposed to his long-time nemesis.

He hadn’t voiced this though to the humans swarming all over him. He refused to appear weak by whining about his situation. Those sounds really were grating however and he had to resist the urge to wince several times. There was no pain, worryingly, they really had found his pain receptors and switched them off. Just how much did they know about Cybertronian anatomy?

Probably too much already and they would know a lot more if their plan to dissemble him succeeded. Frag it all, he couldn’t allow that to happen but they’d disabled his shoulder canon and he couldn’t transform his hammers. He might have to wait for one of them to make a mistake even though he hated that idea.

Even as the faceless fleshbags kept poking and prodding him, his attention turned once more to the one he hated the most. The scarred visage was the only one unmasked here and his sneering expression was one Breakdown dearly wanted to punch. The man currently had his back to his prisoner, conversing with one of his minions, gesturing at one of the computer screens.

Breakdown glared furiously at his captors back, imaging what he could do to him. In fact, he was so consumed with watching Silas, that he didn’t immediately notice the human climbing over his legs and pausing to examine him. He did notice when a hand reached down and nails scrapped against his modesty plating.

“Hey!” he yelped and the hand automatically jerked off. “Get away from that!”

“What’s this?” Silas questioned, turning as Breakdown glared at the one who’d touched him.

“Subject reacted to this area being touched,” the minion stated, once more reaching to touch the plating, causing Breakdown to involuntarily jerk at his restraints.

“Is that so? Interesting,” Silas used, coming to lean at the railing. “Is that area sensitive?”

“No it’s not!” Breakdown snapped, a trickle of fear beginning to take hold.

“No? Well, it’s funny but that area happens to be very sensitive for humans,” Silas said conversationally. “It’s a strange coincidence if your kind is also sensitive.”

He paused before adding.

“Even more so if it’s for the same reason.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Breakdown said quickly.

“Then I suppose we’ll soon see,” Silas said matter-of-factly. He nodded at some of his men and they moved to join the first human by Breakdown’s groin. And they brought tools with them.

“Don’t you dare,” Breakdown snarled as they all started physically exploring his modesty plating. “Get the slag off!”

Of course they didn’t listen, one started to record things on a tablet while several probed and tested his seams. What was worse, he couldn’t close his legs as there were blocks keeping his feet in place. And being restrained like this meant he couldn’t even see a lot of what they were doing.

But he could feel them.

“I swear I’ll crush you,” he cursed, shuddering as his plating was hit with electricity, a painless but nonetheless horrible sensation.

Despite his best efforts to keep his panel closed, a combination of various tools, hands and electricity wrenched it open. Waves of humiliation washed over him as interface array was exposed for all to see. And see they did as most of the humans moved to stare.

“Well, well, we’re more alike than we could have imagined,” Silas mused in mild fascination. “Let’s get some more light there.”

A light was duly shone onto him, making him feel doubly exposed. His spike was still sheathed but was feeling a little weird after experiencing those shocks. In a way, the absence of pain was an unpleasant sensation in of itself, he kept anticipating pain but it never came.

Frag it, he was so damn vulnerable now, if they decided to start removing bits……

“You’ve had a look, now close my panel!” he barked at them desperately trying to quell even more panic rising up.

“There would be little point in that,” Silas shrugged. “We’d only end up opening it again.”

As Breakdown seethed, Silas now said.

“Besides, since we weren’t expecting this, I’d like to explore it further.”

“There appears to be some sort of orifice or port,” a masked man spoke up. “And a retracted cable.”

Breakdown wanted to scoff, that was a valve and spike, humans were so stupid.

“Then let’s get a closer look at that retracted cable,” Silas commanded. “Bring it out.”

To his horror, a robotic arm moved over to his interface array and tried to insert it’s self into his sheaf.

“Stop, you’ll damage it!” he couldn’t help but cry out.

“That would be a shame,” Silas observed. “So tell me, how should we bring it out?”

“Release one of my hands,” Breakdown shot back, earning a chuckle.

“Tempting but I think we’ll have to find another strategy,” was the cool response. “Perhaps some…… _stimulation_ is in order.”

He snapped his fingers and some men instantly hurried off somewhere. Breakdown glanced in the direction they’d disappeared to worriedly, what in the Pit were they up to now? At least the rest of the ‘work’ on his body had temporarily ceased, the humans appeared too interested in his interface. Maybe this could buy him some desperately needed time until….well, something happened or rescue came.

He swallowed heavily, surely someone would come. His absence would be noted, pathetic humans couldn’t successfully hide him away from the likes of Soundwave. Megatron would not allow a solider of his to be taken apart by primitives. He vainly tried the bonds holding him down but there was still no give. He just couldn’t get enough leverage, otherwise it would have been easy.

Hopefully, whatever crazy thing the humans had in mind would not damage him.

It took a few minutes to bring, in the meantime, the humans kept examining his interface but thankfully, there wasn’t a lot of touching. But eventually, the _thing_ appeared and was dully mounted.

“What the hell is that?” he demanded to know as it came into his line of sight.

“An electronic massager,” Silas explained. “This was is rather over large, some kind of joke perhaps. But I think we finally have a use for it.”

“Damn it,” Breakdown cursed to himself as the device was switched on and began to hum loudly.

If he could, he would have crawled backwards away as it was positioned squarely before his valve and then sent forward. He gasped, unable to help himself as it touched his valve lips and the vibrations sent little jolts of arousal inside. Under normal circumstances, it probably would have been nice to play with but his tanks rolled queasily as it pushed against the entrance.

They didn’t shove it in straight away, there was a few moments where they waited to see how he would react. But when some lubricant started to ooze out, his body involuntarily producing it, that’s when they began to push inwards.

“Ahh……..uhhh,” he growled at the invasive sensation, he wasn’t nearly warmed up enough for this. If they had no turned off his pain receptors, he’d been experiencing quite a sting right about now.

His groin was beginning to heat up, not able to tell that he didn’t want this completely unwelcome stimulus. He hated so much the humans standing there, supervising the insertion of this ridiculous device into a valve that was producing more lubricant as it proceeded.

“Uuhhhh,” he groaned as the unwanted stimulation started to affect his spike. It was beginning to swell, already he could feel that the tip was emerging from his sheath.

“Looks like we didn’t need to force it out after all,” Silas remarked. “An interesting bit of role reversal on popular culture.”

“What…..what are you talking about?” Breakdown panted out, his fans were starting to whirl to life as his body steadily heated up.

“Oh, just that ever since humans first starting imaging that beings from other planets existed, they began to imagine what visits from aliens would entail,” Silas told him, a smirk started to twist his lip. “And as with most human imagination, it soon enough turned to porn.”

Leaning down on the railing, he asked. “You know what that is, right?”

“Of course I slagging know,” Breakdown snapped, some of the vechicons were weird enough to watch that sort of thing.

The smirk seemed to deepen however Silas simply said. “Most of it involves the alien abducting the human and….. _probing_ them. All in the name of science.”

Just as Breakdown thought that sounded utterly ridiculous, Silas added.

“Ironic isn’t it? Us humans are the ones probing _you,_ the alien.”

“You’re disgusting!” Breakdown snarled before letting out a gasp as the massager suddenly pushed inwards. The vibrations shot deep down into his valve, causing his biolights to flash brightly.

“Our goal is to gain complete understanding of Cybertronian biology,” Silas shrugged. “It goes without saying things will get messy.”

Breakdown was keenly aware of the lubricant now oozing from his valve, helping the progress of the false spike forcing its way in. The stretch it was causing was incredibly uncomfortable, he squirmed furiously and bit his lip to prevent a cry of discomfort from passing. It was a battle he was beginning to lose….

“Uh-ah,” he gasped, screwing his optic shut as his fists helplessly clenched.

“Is there much further to go?” Silas asked his men mildly.

“We think we might be halfway sir,” one of the humans operating the device said.

“Keep going, he can take it,” Silas replied.

Breakdown wanted to snap back but if he opened his mouth, he wouldn’t be able to contain his moans. That thing buzzing inside of him, he wanted nothing more than to smash it to pieces. It was sending jolts of arousal through his interface array, his body was already starting to run hot. Was it too much to hope for that the blasted humans would burn themselves on his plating?

His spike was part way out of his sheath now but wasn’t extending any further. He didn’t like to think what these disgusting fleshbags would do to his equipment. His arms jerked, he dearly wanted to grab his groin protectively from the wretched gazes but the restraints held firm.

“AH!” he exclaimed as the false spike was suddenly shoved in deeper into his valve which clenched horribly around it. Coolant began to leak from his remaining optic, he hurriedly tried to wipe it away with his shoulder but it was an awkward movement.

“Any sign of injury?” Silas questioned.

“None of these fluids appear to be the specimen’s blood,” an underling at Breakdown’s valve responded. Breakdown was sickened to realise they were probing the soft mesh of his valve, collecting sample of the fluids he was excreting. “There appears to be no tears.”

“Very pliable,” Silas mused with a smile. “Excellent.”

“Uhhh…..stop…….touching…..me!” Breakdown ground out, sure that it was gloved hands that were feeling their way all over his array.

“Aren’t you enjoying it? We’re currently lighting up your pleasure circuits,” Silas pointed out.

“Hnn….you couldn’t even find half of them,” Breakdown sneered, burning with hate.

“We shall see how you feel when we turn the massager up to full strength,” Silas said very mildly.

“W-what!” Breakdown whispered out, optic widening in horror. “T-that’s n-not at full?”

“Oh no, it’s a very low setting, it’s always best to build up,” the MECH leader informed him. “We wouldn’t want to overwhelm you, your reactions tell us plenty.”

“Why you…..argh!” he yelled as the massager finally hit its limit, colliding with several deep nodes.

He panted heavily, his valve was uncomfortably full now, nothing like the way a real spike would sensuously push against his callipers. In a normal interfacing situation, he enjoyed giving and receiving, he wasn’t hugely fussy. A bit of rough and tumble, no strings attached, that was fine by him. Not this….. _this violation!_

“Fully inserted,” announced a lackey. “Shall we increase the vibrations?”

“Mm, yes,” his leader agreed with a nod and suddenly, there was a noticeable uptake in pulsations shooting through his groin.

To his shame, he whimpered as his valve clenched around the foreign body inserted into it. He could feel his nodes flashing, even see reflections of it off the masks of his captors. There was a growing tightness in his abdomen and it was spreading down to his spike which was beginning to stiffen once more.

“N-no,” he gasped out as it started slipping from its sheath and exposing it’s self for all the humans to see. And do whatever they wanted to it.

He tried desperately to think arousing killing thoughts but he was too painfully aware of what was happening within his valve. His vulnerable dark blue spike finally fully extended, standing proud with some ridges on it. Nothing fancy, it didn’t have multiple colours, strips of ridges, extra bumps or even piercings. Just a good solid spike that did its job and rather well if he did say so himself.

“D-don’t you dare touch it,” he whimpered as they all stared at it.

“There’s no hurry,” Silas said. “We’ll save it for later. I want to see what happens when we increase the power.”

“Frag you…….,” Breakdown broke off with a moan as the vibrations increased again.

His spike twitched and seemed to swell even more despite the fact it was already extended. Fluid was appearing at the tip and starting to obscenely dribble down towards the pool that had already formed beneath him. Maybe he’d get lucky and a human would slip and break their leg.

“Temperature increasing,” a human muttered and he wanted to yell, of course his slagging body was hot. What did they expect!?

He tried to wriggle his hips, his overload was growing and he wanted it over with as soon as possible. Anything to get this torturous experience over with. He couldn’t even think about what would happen after that, this needed to end now!

“Uhh……uuuh,” he moaned, more fluid leaking from his optic.

“Subject appears to need more stimuli,” a masked human commented.

“Try…..turning it,” Silas suggested silkily.

“Don’t…….uuuhhh!” Breakdown moaned out helplessly as they began to turn the wretched device, sending new waves of arousal through him.

A terribly familiar pressure began to build within his groin, little bursts of energy shooting up his spike and causing squirts of precum fly from his spike tip. Breakdown got a small savage pleasure from a couple of humans jumping to avoid the fluid, served them right. The minor victory didn’t last long, squelching noises were coming from his valve as copious amount of lubricant were produced.

“Ohhhh……uhhh…..uhhh,” Breakdown gasped, he was so close to breaking point, if he didn’t go over soon, his circuits might just short out.

“You’d better stand back,” Silas called back to his men as Breakdown’s whole body rattled. “I believe he is about to finish!”

They all duly scuttled back and it was just as well they did because only a few moments later…

“AHHHHH!” Breakdown roared as blessed overload finally exploded within him and his engorged spike erupted and sent thick ribbons of transfluid flying. A lot of it splattered all over his frame as he cried against the hard clench around that massager.

He gasped and panted heavily as the overload died away, the volume of transfluid receding and his spike depressurising slightly. He was sticky and his whole frame seemed to burn with humiliation as he saw Silas contemplate him.

“A good result,” the scarred man said. “There’s a lot more of you to study than I realised.”

“Uh…..uh…,” Breakdown panted, feeling the dull buzz of the massager still within him. “G-get it out of me….”

“Not yet,” Silas corrected. “We have a lot more to do and the night is early.”

Breakdown could only look at him with horror, unable to articulate anything else as the thick white substance on his chest slid slowly down.

“Your body already belongs to me,” Silas informed him with a mocking smile. “We’ll take our time taking you apart.”


End file.
